This invention relates to a novel method of inhibiting glycolipid synthesis and, more particular, to the use of N-alkyl derivatives of 1,5-dideoxy-l,5-imino-D-glucitol for inhibiting glycolipid biosynthesis in cells capable of producing glycolipids, in which said alkyl groups contain from about 2-8 carbon atoms.
1,5-Dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol (which is also known as 1-deoxynojirimycin or DNJ) and its N-alkyl derivatives are known inhibitors of the N-linked oligosaccharide processing enzymes, .alpha.-glucosidase I and II. Saunier et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257, 14155-14161 (1982); Elbein, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 56, 497-534 (1987). As glucose analogs they also have potential to inhibit glucosyltransferases. Newbrun et al., Arch. oral Biol. 28, 516-536 (1983); Wang et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 34, 403-406 (1993). Their inhibitory activity against the glucosidases has led to the development of these compounds as antihyperglycemic agents and antiviral agents. See, e.g., PCT Int'l. Appln. WO 87/03903 and U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,065,562; 4,182,767; 4,533,668; 4,639,436; 4,849,430; 5,011,829;and 5,030,638.